lojkybffanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
BF Fanfic: Sisterhood
Alma wasn’t actually sure if these sisterhood people were too bright. They seemed like total buffoons. Rickel and Sefia seemed like the two most sane people here. Sefia: Do you think he would like my hair in a bun? Rickel: Of course! You’re so good looking that Atro would take you as a bride no matter what! Lancia: Food’s ready! All girls (aside from Lancia and Alma): EEEEEK! YAY! Alma sat down next to some pink haired robot woman. They didn’t talk until her blond haired, very talkative friend, came and sat down between them. Blond Bot: Hey! What’s your name dark hairs? Purple Hair: Don’t be rude, Lilith. Alma: It’s fine! I’m Alma. What’s your name? Lilith: She’s Reeze. Alma: Nice to meet you! Reeze: It would be nice to meat you, but our meals are vegetarian… Alma starts laughing, but Lilith looks at her confused. Lilith: What’s this than? Reeze: Probably some McDonald’s recipe. It isn’t chicken… It’s NOT chicken! Lilith shivers in fear, throws the fake chicken up in the air, and blasts it. She repeats this with the other five pieces of whatever the heck her food was, and made it into a game. She grabbed the things out of Reeze’s plate too, and shot them from the sky too. Reeze: Lilith! Knock it off! Alma looks down. She really didn’t want to be associated with these weirdos. Alma: I’m finished. She dumps her “chicken” on Lilith’s plate. She walks away, relieved that they didn’t follow her. Alma (thinking to herself): I have to get out of here. Rickel: How are you enjoying it here? Alma: Uhh… Rickel: Well, everybody calls them the firing squad. When people try to leave, they unleash their blasters on the rebels. Alma tried to manage a forced smile to match Rickel’s evil grin. My gosh. This is going to be hard, but it’s not impossible. That’s what Alma told herself every day. In the next four months, she learned everything there was to know about this group. The wandering sisterhood stopped petty crimes in the hope that the six heroes notice them. Sefia: We all have someone here from the six heroes that we think is insanely cool. Alma: Six heroes? I’ve met one of them… He was way cooler than I expected. Sefia: Oh?! Was it Atro? Alma: Nope. Sefia: You said he… Vargas? Alma: Sorry, do you want me to just tell yo- Sefia: Eze is hunky. Nice job on meeting him! Alma: It wasn’t him, it was- Sefia: Lance? So cool man! Alma:.... Magress………… Sefia:........... Sefia walks away. Kikuri taps Alma on the back. Kikuri: I love Magress. Alma: I know right! He was just so ni- Kikuri: I love how he got others to kill for him, and when he was done, he killed them! It’s just so dang cool! I would kill the people that we stop, but the others on the council of six say no. Alma:……. Kikuri: Sorry for getting grotesque. Alma: He killed people? Kikuri: What did you know him for? Alma: A bobble head. He gave me one. Kikuri: Anyway….. Do you know about the council of six? Alma: Not a clue. Kikuri: Aisha, Rickel, Amy, Sefia, me, and Il and Mina. We run this team. Alma: That’s seven. Kikuri (whispering into Alma’s ear): Il and Mina have a twin telepathy thing, so we count them as one person. They act as one person. Alma: Okay…. They walk together in silence. When the sisterhood stopped a month later, Alma had already positioned herself in the back of the group. There were about twenty people in the group. Alma looked around for the bots. They were in the very front of the group. Alma bolted. Right off a cliff. Something swooped down to save her. Kikuri: You better thank me if we meet again. Run! Alma was on the other side of the cliff, in a forest. Rickel was shooting at her. And why could the bots fly? Alma ran. Reeze was blasting while Lilith swiped at everything around her with her laser swords. Lilith: I thought you would like it here… I thought you might be bot number three… Alma: I wouldn’t do that if I wanted to be there! I’m a human for crying out loud! Alma drew her sword and jumped at Lilith. The two of them clashed blades for about two minutes when Alma chopped off Lilith’s arm. Reeze: LILITH!!!!! Reeze stayed with Lilith while Alma ran. All of a sudden, she heard something. Battling. She came to a halt when she saw it. A man with a whip like thing attacking Atro. A man with bloodshot eyes holding a girl in a death grip. A man with a gun, shooting at Lance. Alma raised her sword and struck the assassin man. Atro: Get back kid! You’ll die! Man: Let her! You don’t know her! Atro: That’s not how I work! Alma and Atro swung at the whip wielding man. All of a sudden, Alma was down on the ground. She had a hole in her heart. The man with a gun. Assassin: Fine! I’ll let her go! The crazed looking man let the girl go. He had a hole in his head. The assassin’s whip turned into a sword. He stabbed Atro through the chest. with her dying breath, Alma threw her sword at the assassin. All of a sudden, everything was burning. No one knew who the real hero was behind the death of the assassin Kuda. The only body that the Akras Summoner’s hall found was Atro’s. Everyone else had died and burned. Vargas survived, but killed himself soon after.